jackwileyhalmfandomcom-20200214-history
Jack Wiley-Halm Animation Studios
' Jack Wiley-Halm Animation Studios' is an American animation studio and the subsidiary of Jack Wiley-Halm responsible for creating the company's well-known animated films. The feature animation studio was an integrated part of Jack Wiley-Halm Productions from the start of production on Thumbenlina in 1994 List Of Jack Wiley-Halm Animation Studios Thumbelina March 30, 1994 A Troll in Central Park October 7, 1994 The Pebble and the Penguin April 11, 1995 Cats Don't Dance March 26, 1997 Quest for Camelot May 15, 1998 The Prince of Egypt December 18, 1998 The King and I March 19, 1999 The Iron Giant August 6, 1999 The Road to El Dorado March 31, 2000 Chicken Run June 21, 2000 The Trumpet of the Swan May 11, 2001 Shrek May 18, 2001 Osmosis Jones August 10, 2001 Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius December 21, 2001 Ice Age March 15, 2002 Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron May 24, 2002 Lilo & Stitch June 21, 2002 Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas July 22, 2003 Shrek 2 May 21, 2004 Shark Tale October 1, 2004 Muhammad: The Last Prophet November 14, 2004 Pooh's Heffalump Movie February 11, 2005 Robots March 11, 2005 Viliant May 25, 2005 Madagascar May 25, 2005 Corpse Bride September 16, 2005 Wallace & Gromit: The Curse of the WereRabbit October 7, 2005 Chicken Little November 3, 2005 Curious George February 10, 2006 Ice Age: The Meltdown March 31, 2006 Over the Hedge May 19, 2006 Monster House July 21, 2006 The Ant Bully July 28, 2006 Barnyard August 4, 2006 Everyone's Hero September 15, 2006 Open Season September 29, 2006 Flushed Away November 3, 2006 Happy Feet November 17, 2006 Happy N'Ever After January 5, 2007 TMNT March 23, 2007 Shrek the Third May 18, 2007 Surf's Up June 8, 2007 Bee Movie November 2, 2007 Dr. Seuss' Horton Hears a Who! March 14, 2008 Space Chimps July 18, 2008 Fly Me to the Moon August 15, 2008 Star Wars: The Clone Wars August 15, 2008 Bolt November 21, 2008 Monsters vs. Alien March 27, 2009 Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs July 1, 2009 Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs September 18, 2009 Astro Boy October 23, 2009 A Christmas Carol November 6, 2009 Planet 51 November 20, 2009 How to Train Your Dragon March 26, 2010 Shrek Forever After May 21, 2010 Despicable Me July 9, 2010 Alpha and Omega September 17, 2010 Megamind November 5, 2010 Tangled November 23, 2010 Gnomeo and Juliet February 11, 2011 Mars Needs Mom March 11, 2011 Kung Fu Panda 2 May 26, 2011 The Smurfs July 29, 2011 Puss in Boots October 28, 2011 Happy Feet Two November 18, 2011 Arthur Christmas November 23, 2011 The Muppets November 23, 2011 The Adventures of Tintin: Secret of the Unicorn December 23, 2011 The Pirates! Band of Misfits April 27, 2012 Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted June 8 2012 Ice Age: Continental Drift July 13, 2012 Hotel Transylvania September 28, 2012 Frankenweenie October 5, 2012 Wreck-It Ralph November 2, 2012